Many network accounts, including online financial accounts such as checking accounts, are protected only by a username and password login. Because most usernames—often an email address or variant of a person's name—are typically not secret, many of these accounts are as secure as the users' passwords. Thus, many users attempt to prevent account theft by using a password that is not written down anywhere, or at least by storing the password in a relatively safe location separate from storage of the username.
Nevertheless, network accounts still remain vulnerable to some forms of account theft and misappropriation. Passwords may occasionally be discovered by design or accident. For instance, hackers may gain access to an otherwise secure computer system and identify the keystrokes at a particular user terminal, including any username and password information entered at the terminal. Once a username and password are obtained without authorization, private account information may be compromised, and identities may be stolen.
Another problem with unauthorized access to network accounts is that, in contrast to the theft of physical items such as checkbooks and credit cards, the theft of (or the unauthorized access to) network account information is often undetectable. Account providers typically assume proper authorization if a user enters the correct password. Because access to an account may leave the account substantially or wholly undisturbed, the accountholder typically cannot detect if and when an account was accessed by another. Thus, while a traveler who loses a wallet may simply cancel credit cards, a victim of network account misappropriation is unlikely to discover the incursion and take remedial steps until it is too late.
Some security systems use strong authentication to verify account access and require multiple factors to identify users. For instance, some systems pass a one-time use password to a user's PDA, mobile phone, or email address at the time of login. Users may accordingly login to their accounts by providing their username, the passwords received at their mobile phones or other devices, and a memorized PIN. Unauthorized access in these systems require access to the user's mobile phone or PDA, in addition to the user's ID and private password. The additional security of these systems is achieved by an additional communication, often to an additional communication device. The additional step adds time and complication to the login process. Some users may access such accounts less often as a result. Furthermore, the additional step renders account access subject to the problems of communication networks and devices. For instance, a user may be unable to login to an account from a location where the user's mobile phone has no reception, and a traveling user may get locked out of an account once the user's PDA battery runs out of power.
These and other drawbacks exist with current systems and methods.